Kirby
Kirby & The Magic Lamp (星のカービィと魔法のランプ, Hoshi no kābyi to mahōnoranpu) is a 2017 side-scrolling platformer video game developed by Hal Laboratory and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS & the Nintendo Switch. The plot follows Kirby and his new pal, Bii, as they journey to Djinn Star to stop Bii's evil self, Elzik, from taking over Pop Star and the rest of the universe. Plot The story starts on a far-away planet known as Djinn Star. The planet was filled with Genies who all lived in harmony along with their king, Biielzik. After an argument between King Dedede and Biielzik, the Djinn king started to feel strange. Just then, a dark aura surrounds the king, and splits him into two different beings: Bii, the king's good half, and Elzik, the king's evil half. Elzik declares war on Dedede, and then announces his intent on expanding the kingdom to not just one planet, but to the entire universe. Bii tries to stop him, but is banished to Pop Star, as punishment. Kirby finds Bii while walking through the field, and after being told what happened, Kirby decides to help Bii defeat Elzik before his conquest begins. After fighting through 5 different levels (all inhabited by monsters under Elzik's control), they finally reach Djinn Star, which has been drastically altered. Kirby & Bii reach Elzik, who starts the fight by sealing Bii in another dimension during the fight. After Kirby defeats Elzik, he transforms into Elzik Soul, a horrid abomination that brings out Elzik's madness. Kirby, however, is able to defeat him, using the power of the Djinn Fruit. After Elzik's defeat, Bii transforms into a Djinn, becoming the new king of Djinn Star. Gameplay The gameplay is a traditional platformer; with which, the player controls Kirby, whose objective is to get to the end of each stage by using Copy Abilities. Kirby retains his moves from Kirby: Triple Deluxe, including the inhale, Star Spit, Slide attack, air bullet, floating, and guarding. In addition to these abilities, Kirby is now able to climb grates as well and carry some objects underwater. The game is a 2.5D platformer, and characters move on a two-dimensional plane in a 3D environment. The game's camera moves around to show different angles in some stages, similarly to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. The physics and graphics of the game are mostly reused from Kirby: Triple Deluxe. The most major mechanic that is introduced in this game is the Djinn Fruit, which is similar to the Super Abilities and the Miracle Fruit, with which they are obtained near the end of some stages after defeating a Dark Djinn. In several levels, Kirby can inhale the Djinn Fruit and use it to solve puzzles or to explore secret areas. Abilities Normal Abilities Kirby is able to use all of his regular moves in Kirby & the Magic Lamp, including his inhale, floating, running, jumping and the slide attack. Copy Abilities There are 37 powers, in total. The powers in Kirby & the Magic Lamp are as follows (returning powers are in Italics, and new powers are in BOLD) 1. Animal 2. Archer 3. Baseball 4. Beam 5. Beetle 6. Bomb 7. Crash 8. Cutter 9. Doctor 10. ESP 11. Fighting 12. Fire 13. Hammer 14. Ice 15. Jet 16. Leaf 17. Lucha Libre 18. Magic 19. Metal 20. Mike 21. Mirror 22. Ninja 23. Paper 24. Parasol 25. Pirate 26. Poison 27. Robot 28. Sleep 29. Smash 20. Spark 31. Sword 32. Tornado 33. UFO (not amiibo exclusive) 34. Wheel 35. Whip 36. Wing 37. Yo-Yo And the Djinn Fruit ability, Genie Kirby World Hubs # Daisy Docks # Jelly Junction # Icecap Isles # Nutmeg Noir # Negative Notion # The Red Zone (final boss) Every area has 8 sub-levels (with every 4th level having a mid-boss) Characters # Kirby, the protagonist. # Bii, the secondary protagonist # Elzik, the main antagonist Mid-Bosses # King Dedede # The Knuckle Gang # Meta Knight # Mega Doo # Elzik Clone Bosses # Underwater Cephalopod Gladiator, Squidicus # Knuckle Gang Leaders, P.B. & Jey # Ice-Breathing Behemoth, The Freezer # Irritated-Yet-Restless Cuckoo Bird, Monsieur LeFinch # The Dark Djinn King, Elzik # The Insane Djinn Abomination, Elzik Soul Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games